Himmelsschwarz Vertrauen ist ein großes Wort
by Nadchi
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr hat begonnen. Und Hermine entwickelt Gefühle für einen gewissen Slytherin. Aber was ist mit Draco?
1. Default Chapter

Hallo erst mal. Mal wieder eine Geschichte um Draco und Hermine. Spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen. Eure Nadchi.  
  
Himmelsschwarz Kapitel 1: Verspätung und eine Idee.  
  
Hermine Eilte durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie würde auf jeden Fall zu Spät kommen, das war ihr klar. Und das in der ersten Stunde nach den Ferien. Und das ausgerechnet in Arithmantik. Ihrem Lieblingsfach. Sie könnte Harry und Ron erwürgen. Wegen denen kam sie aber auch immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Die beiden mussten ihr ja auch die Bücher klauen. Nun kam sie völlig abgehetzt am Klassenraum an. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Alle in der Klasse drehten sich um. Hermine wurde sofort rot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Professor Vector nickte nur. "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Wir haben aber nur noch einen Platz, neben Mr. Malfoy. Dieser schaute sie grimmig an. * Na toll, dachte Hermine, jetzt auch noch neben Malfoy sitzen...." Da ihr aber nichts anderes übrig blieb, nahm sie neben ihm platzt. Der Unterricht wurde fortgesetzt. "Sieh an, sieh an, flüsterte er ihr zu, unser Schlammblut kommt zu spät und wird noch nicht mal bestraft. Solltest dich nicht soviel mit Potter und Wiesel abgeben." Hermine wollte erst eine schnippische Bemerkung zurückgeben, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Sie wollte sich nicht aufregen. Vor allem nicht wenn es Malfoy war. Dieser schüttelte jetzt den Kopf. "Was ist Granger, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Jetzt drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm. "Durchaus nicht, Malfoy, aber auf deine dummen Sprüche kann ich getrost verzichten. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich den Unterricht gerne mitverfolgen." Damit wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne. Draco schaute sie wütend an. Was erlaubte sich diese Schlammblut eigentlich? Wandte sich einfach ab. Aber und dessen war er sich sicher, würde ihm noch etwas einfallen um sie zu ärgern. Doch auch er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht.  
  
Alle strömten aus ihrer Klasse um zu ihrer nächsten Stunde zu kommen. Hermine blickte auf den Stundenplan und seufzte auf. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das war ja gut und schön, aber noch mal eine Doppelstunde Malfoy? Dennoch machte sie sich auf den Weg. Vor dem Eingang traf sie Ron und Harry. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Hagrids Hütte. Hermine erzählte von ihrer Stunde. "Was, rief Ron, neben diesem arroganten Frettchen? Hermine du tust mir leid." Harry stimmte ihm zu. "Kannst du nicht woanders sitzen?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider. Das war der einzigste freie platz. Und eigentlich habe ich das euch beiden zu verdanken!" Beschämt schauten beide auf den Boden, doch sie konnte sehen das Ron grinste und auch Harry sich das lachen verkneifen musste. Bevor sie was sagen konnte, waren sie an der Hütte und Hagrid kam heraus. Die drei stellten sich zu ihm. Nach und nach kamen auch die restlichen Schüler. Hagrid wollte in der ersten Stunde noch kein neuse Thema anfangen Und so machte er eine einfache Wiederholungsstunde, was ein paar Slytherins zum lästern anregte. Hermine blickte genervt rüber. Sie sah Malfoy, dieser war merkwürdiger weise Still. Und auch so sah er aus, als ob er mit den Gedanken, nicht ganz da wäre. Seine blonden Haare vielen ihn ins Gesicht. * Er sieht ja schon gut aus... Ach was denke ich da? Malfoy ist einfach schrecklich...* Dennoch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden.  
  
Draco war schon seit einer geraumen Zeit am überlegen. *Wie kann ich die Granger bloßstellen? Komm schon, lass dir was einfallen.* Er spürte, wie ein Blick auf ihm ruhte. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Sein Blick traf Hermines. Ein grinsen breitete sich auf sein Gesicht aus. Ja, er wusste jetzt wie er sie fertig machen konnte. Zufrieden wandte er sich dem Unterricht zu. Das würde klappen. Egal mit welchen mitteln. Aber schließlich würde sie am Boden sein. Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	2. Eine großartige Neuigkeit

So hier ist das Zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Naja so viel passiert hier noch nicht aber dennoch viel spaß beim Lesen. Eure Nadchi.  
  
Himmelsschwarz Kapitel 2: Eine großartige Nachricht.  
  
Draco saß in seinem Zimmer. Ihm ging der Blick von Hermine nicht aus dem Kopf. Hatte sich das Schlammblut etwa in ihn Verliebt? Wenn ja, wäre es nur günstig. So würde er leichter an sie herankommen. Draco wusste das er fast jedes Mädchen hier in Hogwarts haben konnte und das nutzte er auch aus. Der blondhaarige Junge stand von seinem Bett auf und ging zum kleinen Fenster um hinaus zu blicken. Das würde ihr nur recht geschehen. Und wenn er sie dann soweit hatte, würde er sie fallen lassen, sich über sie lustig machen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr Sprechen. Das einzigste Problem das er hatte, war wie sollte er das anstellen? Aber, da war Draco sich sicher, würde ihm schon noch was einfallen. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Abermals zeichnete sich ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. Doch, er musste zugeben, heute war ein ganz guter Tag.  
  
Währendessen saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Hermine konnte sich aber nicht ganz auf diese konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem eingebildetsten überhaupt schlimmsten Jungen der Schule. Sie musste zugeben, seit den Ferien hatte er sich schon verändert. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr streng nach hinten gegeelt und irgendwie sah das bei ihm richtig gut aus. Aber er war immer noch das selbe Ekelpaket. Das hatte sich für sie heute mal wieder bestätigt. "Hermine... HERMINE!!!!" Ron schrie ihr direkt ins Ohr. Diese schrak auf. "WAS! Schrei mich doch nicht so an!" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du nicht reagierst... Was ist bloß los mit dir, du bist den ganzen Tag schon so komisch." Auch Harry musterte sie besorgt. "Ist es wegen Malfoy?" Hermine starrte ihn an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Ahnte Harry irgendetwas? Dieser blickte sie jetzt erstaunt an. "Naja, weil du in Arithmantik neben ihm sitzen musst. Ist es so schlimm? Oder hat er schon wieder was getan?" Innerlich atmete Hermine auf. "Ach so. Nein. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung...." Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte stürzte Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Harry. Harry du glaubst es nicht." Außer Atem kam sie vor ihnen zum Stehen. "Was ist los Ginny?" Gespannt schauten die drei das jüngere Mädchen an. Diese hielt einen Zettel in der Hand. "Du... du darfst wieder Quidditsch spielen... Hier ist die Offizielle Erlaubnis." Fassungslos starrte Harry auf das Blatt. Seine beiden Freunde reagierten schneller. Hermine nahm Ginny den Zettel aus der Hand und las ihn durch. "Tatsächlich. Harry das ist ja toll!" Ron sprang aufgeregt umher. "Aber, fuhr Ginny dazwischen, das ist noch nicht alles. Du bist auch der neue Kaptain unseres Teams. Harry ich freue mich für dich." Jetzt blickte er erst recht fassungslos drein. "Aber, aber du bist doch..." Ach Harry. Du bist der beste Sucher überhaupt. Und ich kann ja auch Treiber sein. Freu dich doch erst mal." Jetzt hatten es auch die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum mitbekommen. Jeder beglückt Wünschte Harry, der dies immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte. Hermine atmete innerlich tief auf. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Und Ginny war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Damit wäre die Sache fürs erste vergessen.  
  
Beim Abendessen, hatte die Nachricht natürlich schon die Runde gemacht. Viele aus den anderen Häusern gratulierten Harry. Natürlich ärgerten sich die Slytherins sehr darüber, besonders Draco. * War ja klar... Potter das Wunderkind, darf wieder Quidditsch spielen.* Jemand setzte sich neben ihn. Es war Pansy. "Hallo Dracolein. Ich darf mich ja neben dich setzten. Also das mit Potter ist ja wohl..." Er fuhr sie an. "Pasnsy halt deine Klappe. Ich habe echt keinen Bock auf dein Gequatsche." Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. "Aber Draco...." Wütend stand dieser auf. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Nicht nur das Potter mal wieder alles bekam, nein Pansy musste ihn auch noch nerven. Wann würde sie endlich merken, das er auf ihre Gesellschaft keinen Wert legte? Draco war heilfroh das er sie nicht in jedem Fach am Hals hatte. Hermine blickte kurz zum Slytherin Tisch rüber. Dort setzte sich gerade Pansy Parkinson neben Malfoy. * War ja klar * Doch auf einmal schrie dieser das Mädchen neben sich an stand auf und verließ die Halle. Hermine musste Unwillkürlich grinsen. * Tja Pansy das nennt man wohl eiskalt abserviert.* Pansy blickte Malfoy geschockt hinterher. Doch Hermine wandte sich wieder um und hörte dem Gespräch ihrer Freunde zu. "Wer ist eigentlich Teamchef der Slytherins", wollte Ron wissen. Na wer wohl, sagte Dean, unser allseits geliebter Malfoy." Jetzt grinste Harry. "Na das freut mich aber." Ja wenn er es so bedachte, war sein neuer Posten gar nicht so schlecht. "Dann hat er ja zwei Posten, meinte Ron mit vollem Mund, schließlich ist er ja auch Vertrauensschüler." Hermine beteiligte sich jetzt auch an dem Gespräch. "Ja wie wir Ron. Und?" "Nichts wollte ich nur mal sagen. Ach das dieses Frettchen auch nur Vertrauensschüler sein muss..." Hermine driftete wieder ab. Sie fand das gar nicht so schlecht. Aber sagen würde sie das nicht. Und ganz bestimmt nicht vor den anderen Gryffindors.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	3. Alles nimmt seinen Lauf

Hallo erst mal. Danke für die Kommis. * freu * Obwohl ich echt nicht weiß ob ich weitermachen soll. Was meint ihr? Über Kommis würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen. Eure Nadchi  
  
Kapitel 3: Alles nimmt seinen lauf.  
  
Der nächste Morgen, es war ein Dienstag, war sehr regnerisch. Ebenso war die Laune bei den Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse. Sie hatten als erstes Zaubertränke bei Snape. „Warum ausgerechnet die ersten beiden Sunden, rief Ron aufgebracht, das ist echt nicht mehr gerecht!"Hermine schaute ihn belustigt an. Es war doch immer dasselbe. Seit sechs Jahren schob er vor dem Unterricht Panik und schwor sich nicht gefallen zu lassen. Sie selbst hatte schon ihr Buch aufgeschlagen um sich vorzubereiten. Harry blickte sie an. „Hermine, warum schaust du es dir an? Ich bin mir sicher, das du es in den Ferien schon auswendig gelernt hast."Das braunhaarige Mädchen wusste das es nicht böse gemeint war, aber innerlich regte es sie schon auf. Alle gingen immer davon aus, das sie nur lernte. Gut, zugegeben, sie lernte schon viel und natürlich hatte sie auch schon ins Buch hineingeschaut, aber dennoch... Innerlich seufzte sie. Sie wünschte sich jemanden, der sie einfach mal verstand. Nach dem Frühstück, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Keller. Wie erwartet waren die Slytherins schon da. „Klar, sagte Ron verächtlich, das die Schleimer schon da sind. Wo ist denn unser geliebtes Frettchen?" Argwöhnisch schaute er sich um. Nicht das es ihn sonderlich interessierte, aber es war Ron lieber zu wissen wo Malfoy war, denn wer wusste schon, was sich dieser Kranke Slytherin einfallen lassen könnte. „Da vorne, meinte Harry knapp, neben Goyle und Crabbe. Wo auch sonst?"Auch Hermine wagte einen Blick hinüber und musste feststellen, das Malfoy auch heute wieder unheimlich gut aussah. Doch gleich darüber, schüttelte sie entsetzt den Kopf.  
  
Draco der mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammenstand hatte jetzt auch die Gruppe entdeckt. * Klar, das Dream Team ist mal wieder zusammen. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein. * Sein Blick wanderte zu Granger. Er musste schon sagen, schlecht sah dieses Schlammblut nicht aus. Seit dem vierten Jahr hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Sie würde noch alles büßen. Die Ohrfeige vom dritten Jahr hatte er noch nicht vergessen. Aber wann war sie schon mal alleine? Nach dem Unterricht war sie ja immer mit den beiden Affen zusammen. Snape kam wie immer den Gang entlang gestürmt. „Auf ins verderben", flüsterte Ron leise. Harry lachte auf und auch Hermine musste grinsen. Schnell nahmen sie in der Klasse platz. Pansy schloss die Tür. „Fünf punkte für Slytherin", sagte Snape währen er die Anwesenheit prüfte. Dies war schon wieder ein Grund für Ron sich aufzuregen. „Wenn wir das gemacht hätten, würden wir eher Abzug geben." Snape schaute auf. „Mr Weasly, sagte er mit seiner typisch schleimigen Stimme, was gibt es zu bereden? Fünf Punkte Abzug!"Ron schaute ihn entsetzt an. Doch Snape hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt. Hermine deutete ihrem Freund an, bloß den Mund zu halten. „Wir bereiten heute einen sehr starken Schlaftrunk zu. Die Anleitung steht an der Tafel. Na los worauf warten sie noch? Ach ja und, dabei wandte er sich Hermine zu, jeder arbeitet für sich!"Alle fingen stillschweigend an zu Arbeiten. Hermine bemerkte wie Neville hilflos vor seinem Kessel stand. Es war wie immer. Neville war total eingeschüchtert von Snape. Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihm helfen.  
  
Draco bemerkte was sie vorhatte. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Was bildete sie sich ein? „Na Granger, sagte er laut, musst du wieder helfen?"Alle blickten zu ihr rüber. Auch Snape. Dieser hatte schon seit dem gestrigen Abend schlechte Laune. „Miss Granger!!! Was habe ich vorhin ausdrücklich gesagt? Keine Hilfe. Das gilt auch für sie. Glauben sie nur weil sie Vertrauensschülerin sind, können sie sich alles erlauben? Zwanzig Punkte Abzug. Und Nachsitzen!"Fassungslos schaute das braunhaarige Mädchen ihn an. * Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein.* Langsam bekam sie ihre Fassung wieder. „Aber Professor...."„Kein aber, fauchte er sie an, morgen Abend um sieben Uhr, hier. Und jetzt wird weitergearbeitet!"Hermine schaute zu ihren Freunden. Diese beiden kochten vor Wut und Ron blickte zu Malfoy. Dieser sah ebenfalls den Blick. Er wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Jetzt war er fällig. Aber selbst das dumme Wiesel, war nicht so blöd, ihn hier zu attackieren.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht versuchten Harry und Ron ihre beste Freundin aufzumuntern. „Ach Hermine, versuchte es Harry, sei doch nicht so niedergeschlagen, du gehst morgen dahin und dann ist die Sache gegessen!" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss Nachsitzen. Und wegen mir hat Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte verloren..... UND DAS ALLES WEGEN DIESEM MIESEN MALFOY!"Ron nickte zustimmend. „Der ist fällig...."In dem Moment lief Malfoy an ihnen vorbei. Natürlich mit seinen beiden 'Bodygards'. „Na, Granger, musst du Nachsitzen.... Das tut mir aber leid."„Malfoy ich warne dich", fing Ron an. Der blonde Slytherin lachte auf. „Oh jetzt habe ich aber Angst..."„NA WARTE!!"Und schon ging Ron auf ihn los. „Nein, schrie Hermine, nicht Ron!! Los Harry wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Was leichter gesagt war als getan. In dem Moment trennte ein Ruf sie voneinander. Es war Mc Gonagall. „Mr Weasly.... Mr Malfoy auseinander sofort!!!!"Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie auf die Gruppe zu. Hermine versuchte ihr zu erklären was passiert war. „Ich denke es wird das beste sein wenn sie morgen Nachsitzen. Ich rede mit Professor Snape wegen ihnen Mr Malfoy und sie Mr Weasly sind morgen bei mir. Kommen sie Malfoy."Und damit ging sie runter in den Keller. Wiederwillig folgte Draco ihr. * Na toll! Das hat diese Wiesel echt klasse hinbekommen! * Snape war im Klassenraum als McGonagall mit Draco hineinkam. „Oh, ist was passiert?"„In der tat Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy war in einer Schlägerei verwickelt und ich denke Nachsitzen wäre dafür angebracht."Mit scharfen Augen musterte Snape Draco. „Interessant. Nun gut. Da Miss Granger morgen auch Nachsitzen muss wirst du auch um sieben morgen hier sein. Verstanden?"„Ja."„Gut dann geh."Hinter McGonagall verließ er den Raum. * Jetzt darf ich auch noch mit dem Schlammblut nachsitzen... aber, und ein diabolisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, dann ist sie ja ohne ihre tollen Freunde da... Im Grunde ist es doch nicht so schlecht... * Und damit machte er sich auf zum nächsten Unterricht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt..... 


End file.
